World of the damned
by kendalltheanimefan
Summary: What fate does Sakura Haruno have at Kohona universty? Other then meeting boys, getting in trouble,and having to work for a living sakura leads a semi normal life.Untill things go out of control.ItaSakuGaa/SasuSakuKaka Nejiten Hinanaru Inoshika etc
1. Intro Sakura!

(A/n: Woot! my first non Oc story please guys tell me what I missing! Ok? Flames welcome for all who have death wishes XD. I feel like a Sakura whore... Enjoy!)

-------------

She started crying "Ino?" said a pink haired girl,

"Don't listen to Kin, Sakura" replied Ino trying to comfort her friend who had just been called a freak.

"B-but--"

"No buts, Kin's just jealous of your beauty" Ino interrupted

"Thanks Ino"

"No problem," Ino said winking, "now lets get you cleaned up".

Ino grabbed a handkerchief and gave it to her as she wiped her tears away.

_**Three years later Ino and Sakura had lost both there parents in a car crash.**_

After then Incident they were scarred and became different. Now 16 they were legal to work and fend for themselves, if there choice.

Ino and Sakura were roommates and went to school with each other.

They weren't exactly "Preppy", In fact they were more rebels/punks then anything else.

They went to Kohona University , and had other friends as well.

There was Tenten the tomboy punk ,who was a year older, Temari a transfer student from Suna university two years older then Sakura and Ino, and the shy but still awesome Hinata (Same age as them).

"Sakura wake up!" yelled Ino from the apartment's kitchen anger creaking from her voice.

"Im up, Im up already!" tried Sakura went into the shower and got dressed in her usual fish net top with a black cloth covering her chest and hold up with one strap.

Then put her on her black pants and pulled over her shirt her Haruno cloak over it(A/N: I know its her dress but in this story its a cloak). Then placed her required Kohona Id headband on her arm, her short pink hair down.

When she got down Ino was already in her Purple and white punk outfit. Her head band placed on her waist as a belt. Her hair was up in her usual blond high pony tail.

"You coming or what?" Ino said walking out of the door. Sakura hurried and followed her.

"Yeah Yeah" she said as she started her black car and drove to Hinata's house.

"Dang why do we get a little shabby apartment and Hinata gets a mansion?" Ino said pouting.

"Because the money I have I save," Sakura said annoyed, "And the money you have you spend on other things."

"Hi guys" Hinata said smiling. She was wearing her tan Hyugga coat and her black pants her head band placed on her neck her hair cut in its black short fashion.

They're last stop was Kohona University, were they met with Temari and Tenten.

Tenten was wearing her long dark pink shirt and ripped jeans her hair in her dark brown Usual buns, her head band covering her forehead.

Temari was wearing a similar style dress with black shorts underneath and fish nets showing from her arms.

Her sandy blond hair tied up into four spiky ponytails, her old Suna head band on her neck , her new Kohona headband on her leg.

"Hey guys " Temari said walking away from two guys.

"Hey Temari who are they?" Sakura said staring at the youngest of the two guys.

He was a red head with light blue eyes and what seemed to be black circles around his eyes.

"Huh oh my brother Kankuro, and my younger brotherGaara." Temari said.

Sakura didn't notice that she herself was practically drooling at him until he looked at her emotionlessly.

She looked away blushing a bit and recomposed herself.

Just then the bell rang and students rushed to there lockers, Sakura rushing to hers looking at her schedule.

She heard a smirk and looked to her left, standing there was none other then her Ex-crush Sasuke Uchiha.

He was talking to his best friend Naruto Uzumaki, who had a crush on her and was Hinata's crush.

Sasuke was just as she remembered last year; cocky/ignorant , black spiky hair, handsome black eyes.

Yup this was her ex-crush, she finally realized he wasn't interested and found herself losing interest in him.

But now he was staring right at her while he talked smirking at her almost mocking her.

She forced herself to look away and instantly she felt much more calm and steady.

Sakura smiled as his blond friend said hi to her "Hello Sakura-chan!" Naruto said gazing at her with big blue eyes, his fox like grin placed steady on his face.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke-san" she said not looking at him but instead at Gaara who was across the hall.

Finally she walked to her first class, Social studies with Iruka-sensei.

Sitting down she looked around at who was in her class.

She spotted some familiar faces, Shino the bug obsessed dude with sunglasses, Kiba like Naruto: A trouble maker, Shikamaru the smartest dude probably in the whole grade, Naruto, Kin, ('Oh joy' Sakura thought silently.)

Neji older and quieter but still handsome, Lee who also has a crush on her, Tenten ('**Hell yea!**' thought inner Sakura )

Sasuke, (Same comment as Kin), Kankuro 'what's with the cat hat and make up?', And Gaara 'Uhhhh ohhh why do I feel like Im in a sit com?'

"Alright class I'm going to assign the seats for the year' Iruka-sensei said his hair in a spiky ponytail.

They got seated like this: (Has some random people in it)

(First row) Shino, Kin, Shikamaru, Nina, Kiba

(Second row)Lee, Rin, Kankuro, Tenten, Naruto

(Third row)Neji, Akina, Sasuke , Sakura, Gaara

(Fourth row) Jin, Fuu, Mugen , Kagome, Kouga (All from other series! XD)

'Peachy just peachy' Sakura thought bitterly as she looked around her, 'At least I got Tenten'.

Her gaze focused on Gaara and Sasuke. They were both staring at her.

'Great,' Sakura thought, 'Just great.'

-----------

This is all for tonight but I defiantly will update soon! bye and R&R!And um yeah my first school/non oc fic so gimme some credit, and also

Some people are flaming me about my age? god that just means you have nothing else to flame about and are flaming cause your jelous that you werent that talented anyone flame about my age and Ill kick there damn asses and send all my friends on them to kick there asses as well.

XD to who all are very kind I thank you and welp please give your support!


	2. Its not a date!

(A/n: Wow man its better then I thought it would turn out! I have something to say

It is GaaSakuIta and KakaSakuSasu but Kakasakusasu is the less important couple so the main couples are Gaasaku Itasaku Hinanaru and Shikaino but there will be some other parings through out the chapters. Thanks Blackbleedingrose, Mfpeach, Cherryblossom222, and any other future reviewers !)

"Now remember class!" Iruka-sensei shouted, "Your project is due January 5th you have many months to work on it!"

Just then the bell rang 'Finally' Sakura thought relived to get away.

"Hey wait" Someone said stopping her from leaving.

She turned around to see Gaara right in front of her looking right at her

"Huh?" Sakura replied a huge blush creeping on her face.

"You dropped your note book" He said in his regular emotionless tone.

"Oh thanks Gaara-san" she took it and dashed out of the room as fast as she could.

The next hour was better Advanced math with Kakashi who was always late.

She took out some paper and pencil and began drawling a Sakura tree.

Half an hour later Kakashi-sensei appeared and Said "There was a lot of traffic"

"LIAR!" Naruto spatted, pointing his finger in an accusing manner.

"Well since we only have 15 minutes just get to know the other students."

"Hey Sakura-chan," Hinata said shyly, "Has Naruto-kun-- you know said anything about me?"

Sakura smiled at her love sick/shy friend "Why don't you go find out?"

She responded pushing Hinata towards Naruto "Accidentally" .

"Huh? Oh hi Hinata," Naruto said showing his fox grin, "Are you alright? you seem a little pale--- HINATA?".

Just then Hinata passed out.

"Uh Naruto take her to the office." Kakashi ordered .

"Right!" Naruto said as he picked her up and carried her to the office.

10 minutes after the bell rang and everyone walked out.

Just as Sakura was walking she was stopped yet again, but this time by Kakashi-sensei.

"Hello Sakura mind if we chat?" Kakashi-sensei coughed.

"Uh sure Kakashi-sensei" Sakura replied quietly.

"Im very sorry about your parents I didn't hear till I got back" He said sadly.

'That's right he was gone on his trip the whole year when my parents died' she thought.

"Anyway If there's anything I can d-- It's fine Kakashi-sensei" Sakura interrupted.

"Well I still insist I buy you lunch this Saturday ." Kakashi said unusually kind.

"Alright but Im must get to class" she said running off waving.

'It's not a date' Sakura thought when she was in science with Gai-sensei.

'**It so is!**' Inner Sakura replied smugly.

'Is not!'

'**Is too!'**

'Isn't!'

'**Is!'**

'Isn't!'

'**Is!'**

"ISN'T!" she said clasping her mouth the minute she said it.

"What Isn't Ms. Haruno?" Gai-sensei said confused.

"Nothing Gai-sensei" she replied as the bell yet again rang.

She walked out this time not being stopped and sat at there usual spot which was out side by the old oak tree.

Tenten was already there sitting on the first tree branch, so Sakura sat on the second branch.

This is why they always sat there, there were 6 branches big enough for them.

Even if there was one left over.

"Hey Sakura!" called Ino as she sat on the branch aside from Sakura.

Sakura dug into her lunch bag: sushi and rice, 'Delicious' Sakura munched/thought.

Temari and Ino were deep in conversation about the prom and crap.

'God, for punks they sure act girly' Sakura thought while she finished her lunch.

She squinted into the distance, there was someone looking at her.

Red eyes, who has red eyes? she thought. Only one name came to mind.

'Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother ' that thought sent shivers up her spine.

Itachi was a handsome as his brother maybe handsomer and this was his last year.

He was part of a deadly gang called the Akatsuki and had been suspended many times.

Itachi was one of the most popular and feared people in Kohona high.

Even most of the staff was afraid of him. He was hanging with some other people.

A blonde who could be Ino's male counter part, A guy with blue skin? A red head but not the same hair style as Gaara, and other people she couldn't make out.

'Ugh I want nothing to do with an Uchiha!' she thought turning away

After lunch she had to go to her next class Gym.

'Oh joy' Sakura thought sarcastically as she went into the gym.

Asuma-sensei had ordered them to do laps then pick a sparring partner.

Sakura had gotten stuck with can anyone guess who?

Shikamaru Nara one of the smartest boys in school.

------------------

Omg 3 reviews! dances Thank you , thank you! I hope it as good as the first...

I hate today though I had trouble writing Im worried about having no sleep for a doctors test against seizures so tonight my mom is forcing me to have no sleep... Oh joy.

I love Gaasaku and Itasaku but I like Kakasaku some too and Sakusasu always so you guys are gonna have to vote who wins!


	3. Who are you!

(A/n: Hey Excuse some of my writing I did half it last night when I wasn't aloud to go to bed so Its like me on crack, I don't think I did too much off a bad job, but I prefer the ending..., thanks to AkastukiFan, Black Bleeding Rose, Mfpeach,Sakura315,and cherryblossom222. I shall not disappoint you!)

--------------------------

'Oh hell no,' thought Sakura tensely, 'he'll completely murder me in this'

'**Relax Sakura think like he would, think advantages, disadvantages, and a plan'**

'Lets see I have my strength, medical interns knowledge , and Im good at Genjutsu'

'My opponent is smarter then me, has shadow control, and is very tricky'

'GOT IT!' she thought as she smirked taking out her special gloves.

"Now Began!" Yelled Asuma to the paired class.

Sakura leaped forward and punched Shikamaru in the gut only for him to poof away and appear behind her.

She twist her body quickly and kicked him into the wall as he groaned.

He got to his feet and made a hand sign? no he was thinking.

'here's an opening!' she thought as she sprang at him

Just a second before he finished and blocked her feeble attempts.

She kicked him but he blocked it so she turned and stood on her hands twisted her other leg kicking him again.

She somersaulted to her but as he tried kicking her she sprang backwards then forwards punching him but missing.

She missed nearly by a hair and fell down again .

She steadily got to her feet and began throwing punches left and right wildly.

Shikamaru was dodging as fast as he could.

He swung his leg over and tripped her.

She fell down for the third time but this time didn't get up until a couple minutes had gone by.

Sakura grabbed Shikamaru's arm and pulled him towards her.

He blushed lightly but it disappeared after she kicked him chin up in the air.

Followed by resulting punches but after a minute of punching the clone poofed away.

'Damnit!' she cursed as Asuma stopped all the spars and ordered showers.

After gym was study hall in which Sakura took time to read.

Finally school was over and Sakura, Ino, and Hinata drove home.

Awhile after dropping Hinata, Sakura collapsed in bed.

'God what a jacked up day' '**And you have a date with Kakashi-sensei'**

She groaned 'I still have to go to work soon'

Sakura walked out dressed in her usual outfit.

She got into her black car and rode to "The Spot" one of the hottest clubs in Kohona.

Parking her car she nodded towards the guard as a hello, and strode in.

She got behind the bar ,and pulled off her cloak, and started serving.

"Bartender coke please" a deep voice came, she looked up.

Red eyes. 'Not again' she thought frantically

" Right away sir" Sakura said not looking at Itachi but instead on his drink as she handed it to him.

Instead of staying there he just looked then walked away.

'**Few dodged a bullet there' **thought inner Sakura

She finally got home but stopped from going in to the building.

It felt like... like someone was _watching_ her.

She looked around but no one was there.

Shrugging she went into the building and went into her apartment.

Ino was already there sitting on the couch watching TV.

Sakura sighed and made herself dinner, rice and soup.

After finishing dinner Sakura went into her room and collapsed on the bed.

'What a crazy day, I wonder what will happen Saturday.'

Inner Sakura snickered and said '**K-I-S-S-I-N-G'**

'Shut up' Sakura thought as she slowly drifted into deep slumber.

The next few days went normally but alas it was now Saturday and Kakashi and her had agreed to one O clock.

Sakura wore a dark blue tank top with black jeans, then put her hair into a pony tail.

A knock at the door she opened it "Yo" was heard and boy was she shocked.

_**Kakashi was early?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!**_

"Um hi Im ready to go Kakashi-sensei" said closing the door behind her.

**At the ramen place**

"May I take your orders?" Ayame said staring goggle eyes at Kakashi.

But he didn't seem to notice.

"Miaso Ramen for me please" Sakura said politely.

"As shrimp ramen for me" Kakashi said.

"So Sakura, how do you support yourself, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh well I do bartending at a club for extra money, plus I have my savings." Sakura said.

"Hmmm interesting." Kakashi-sensei said smiling.

"Here's your order " Ayame said shuffling away.

**And so they ate and Kakashi and Sakura left the Ramen stand for the park**

"It was very nice of you to take me out, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said bowing.

"My pleasure" Kakashi said smiling again, but this time he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She touched it as Kakashi walked away.

Then Sakura felt it again, _someone watching her._

She looked around frantically but saw no one, so she choose to ignore her instinct,

and walk back to her apartment.

"Stop" a voice said.

She gasped as she turned around.

It was -----

-------

End chapter XD I know you All hate me . So who do you think it is?

Gimme your out look, and your opinion.


	4. Future options

I know how it goes. I haven't updated in what a year or two? And now you want to throw tomatoes at me

for making you wait so long for this short thing?? Well I did this quickly just to show you I'm alive. I've

improved very much as a writer, and you might not see it in this chapter but you should pretty soon. 13..

whew... ya been a while hasn't it? oh well. I have new pairings I love as well so you might see some of them.

I made an oc a while ago when I was younger. Ayumi supposed to be Haku's little brother for an rp. She

ended up liking Sakura like Haku likes Zabuza.. Prob cause the girl who rped Sakura was really nice and

close. so anyway. Do you think I should ad haku and Zabuza? and maybe even Ayumi? Let me know!

Okay I got a message saying someone would like TemariShikamaru a while back.

SO I decided for you, since you asked nicely and reviewed, I'd add it in.

But I still love Shika ino and I still have it prodomaniant but for you, Ill add those special moments 3

I do not own naruto I I did. Sakura would look like she did in the 3rd movie a lot, She'd have a bigger bust, and Sasuke would get severe torture.

* * *

"I-Itachi-san?" Sakura said awed as she gazed up at the taller man "What are you doing here?" She asked

gulping as she started at the luring emotionless crimson eyes. "Hn." Itachi answered looking down at her.

"You are Sakura Haruno correct?" He said his red eyes boring into her nervous green ones. "Yes I am." She

said steadying herself now "I'm here to invite you to join our organization, the Akatsuki. You are a training

medic nin correct? We want you to be or healer." He stated. "I-I" Saying Sakura was speechless would be a

major understatement, the most power gang in the school wanted her to be their personal healer?!?! "I'll

give you till Friday" (What day is today?!?!) Sakura bit her lip looking to the sky and back to Itachi's

retreating figure (Saturday... that gives me a week. Oh god what do I do?!?!) Sakura brushed pink bangs out

of her eyes, and turned to walk home. (Relax Sakura... you have till Friday... you can figure this out. And you

can always ask your friends! they'll know what the right path is.)

Sakura decided to wait till Monday to tell everyone, including Ino, she would just enjoy the rest of her

weekend while she could. Unfortunately the plan didn't go as good as she hoped it would. "Can you believe

it? Temari got back with Shikamaru, again!" Ino cried unhappily. "Well maybe you should of told her you liked

him" Sakura said rolling her eyes "besides you get a crush on a guy like, ever two seconds. You liked

Sasuke-bastard before me, Neji before Tenten dated him, AND also didn't you crush on Kakashi before you

knew he was a teacher?" Ino stuck out her tongue at Sakura childishly.

"Say's the person who went on a date with him" Sakura turned red "FOR THE LAST TIME. WERE JUST

FRIENDS.. OR MORE LIKE PUPIL STUDENT. It's like liking my dad or something" She faked a gagging face,

looking down to hide her blush.

Sakura actually thought Kakashi was cute, but she knew a schoolgirl crush from a real future candidate for a

boyfriend. "Whatever" Ino giggled rolling her eyes as she plopped down on the couch "It's Sunday night, 6

o'clock and our homework is done! Well yours has been done since Friday miss honor student" She said

rolling her eyes. "I'm more of a A, B mix kind of person" Sakura argued. "Whatever" Ino said playing with her

long bang. " You need a makeover Saku-chan!" Sakura stared at her horrified as if she had grown a second

head. She knew about these type of makeover's they were girly and usually painful somehow. Rather painful

as in spending hours deciding some stupid outfit that 'made Sakura look thin' or 'Brought out her eyes' (Bleh.

I mean, I like a good shopping spree once and awhile, and I'm not that stereotype punk, but still Ino's choice

is like the girlish punk ever!) She thought slumping her shoulders. Ino noticed and a smile played on her face

"Ill buy a Mindless self indulgence Cd for you afterwards" Sakura Immediately propped up like a puppy having

been offered a bunch of treats. "Really? There the shiot man!" Sakura cheered happily "YAY FOR MSI!" Sakura

having said that nearly fell off the couch, and both her and Ino broke into laughter. 'This is going to be the

best week ever' Sakura thought smiling and forgetting her Akatsuki troubles. If only it was that easy. No

there was another plan that a certain evil author had to add many plot twists and kill Sakura, or make her stronger as the old saying goes.

Stay tuned for the next episode of World of the- **Swack Ow what did ya do that for "STOP TALKING LIKE THAT CREATOR. AND STOP MAKING A REFERENCE TO THE FOURTH WALL... AND OH CRAP I AM TOO...." Sakura yelled hitting the mighty creator with a book. Oh how the might have fallen.**

**

* * *

**

**R AND R AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS OR I'LL TURN EVIL ON YOUR ASSES. **and I'll make Sakura a marysue if you dont -holds marysue gun to Sakura's head-

Wouldn't want me to slip now would we?

Stay tuned fans, Oh and before I forget, I have this really cool oc fic that's about this.... guygal.. and it's really funny. ask for a preview if your interested. It is Yugioh but more Mock Yugioh.


	5. A new Leaf

Guess who's back, back again, Yacio's back, TELL A FRIEND. ha. well yea, I'm back. See the thing is, the computer I'm writing on, shut down, we got a new computer WITH NO WRITING DOCUMENTS OTHER THEN NOTE. So I couldn't write, then mom gets this one working so I decided I'd update.

If you guys haven't noticed, I'm 14, my style might of changed a little....or a lot. Well Looking back at my 12 year old work...is pretty embrassing, I obviously did not know the meaning of marysue or cliche XD well somehow I made fans. THANKS ALL YOU GUYS. It gave me hope every time I'd go to my email and see a new review. I LOVE YOU ALL. I promise I'll be updating alot more now. so enjoy!

* * *

Monday came too fast for Sakura, and before she knew it the alarm clock was blazing in her ear.

She let out a groan as she sat up slowly turning to slap it off, putting to much force she restrained herself last minute so the alarm clock was sparred. She didn't need another alarm clock broken.

She sprawled herself up and glanced in the mirror. Groggily she walked to her dresser and started brushing out her hair, glancing at the clock she went into her bathroom and took a quick shower. Her hair smelled strawberry like afterwards mhmm.

**'Today's the day!**' Inner Sakura reminded her as she re-brushed her hair which was much easier to hand with conditioner, and even put a little mini braid on the side of her hair. She went to her closet and picked out a nice cute black skirt with black and white stockings underneath that stopped at her knees, she picked out a hot pink long undershirt, and then a black over shirt which had her circle symbol in white right on her chest. She took her cloak and tied it around her waist like a jacket. She applied some mascara and some light brown eye shadow to help her eyes pop and bolted for downstairs.

"Bought time billboard brow!" Ino called from the kitchen in her usual colors of a purple and black mini dress with black stockings underneath. Sakura popped a pop-tart into the toaster as Ino took a bite out of her apple.

"Still trying to stay 'as thin as possible'" Sakura said glancing at her already skinny friend.

"Yea but I have to eat something you know when you starve yourself your body gains MORE body fat because it doesn't know when your going to eat again so it saves the body fat." Sakura smiled and patted Ino's shoulder.

"And they say blonde's are dumb" Ino rolled her eyes at that comment and took another bite into her apple. Sakura thought she heard murmurs of flat chestedness but decided to ignore it.

"Let's go already" Ino scowled slightly as Sakura took her toast plain, without butter or anything as she put the slice her in mouth as she slipped on her dirty tennis shoes, and Ino slipped on her Ugh boots (Ooc: I know I spelled it wrong, just be glad I know the name XD).

They got their in no time...well 15 minutes but who's counting.

"S-Sakura-chan g-good morning" Hinata said bowing her head she was wearing the usual coat, but instead of pants she wore a knee length black skirt, very cute for her. "Morning Hina-chan, you look cute as always" Hinata smiled sweetly a faint happy pink blush on her cheeks. "YO" A happy proud voice called out as Sakura,Ino and Hinata all turned to see Temari. Sakura though she saw Ino sigh but didn't bother checking as Temari let out a cheeky grin to them. Temari was stunning as always Sakura noticed. She still had her unique styling hair of four ponytails, but this time around was wearing long army style caprice and a purple tank top with a black short sleeved shirt over it.

"Hey what's up" Ino said smiling swallowing her pride and sadness.

"Nothing much just very tired is all. Oh yea and Tenten said something about spending the day with her guy-pals. You know Lee and Neji? geese if they weren't friends from elementary you'd wondered how their friends at all" Temari grinned. **'Hey! Earth to Sakura! er me! We need to tell them about the akatsuki!'** Sakura snapped up.

"Oh that's right guys! When I was bar tending.....Itachi talked to me..." she said softly but loud enough for every girl their to snap their attention to her.

"Itachi...as in Uchiha? As in AKATSUKI?!?!? what did he want! Why didn't you tell sooner? details woman details!" Ino shook her as Sakura slowly formed a headache, almost missing quiet Ino.

"He....said akatsuki was interested in my medic potential for becoming their medic" everyone looked surprised. "Maybe it's the fact that your getting tutored by Tsunade?" Temari offered.

Sakura shrugged aimlessly "I just...don't know what to do...they expect an answer by Friday." "Y-you should do what-whatever you heart tells you t-to do." Hinata stuttered lightly looking at her shyly. Sakura couldn't help but smile at her and her cuteness.

"Yea, its your decision will stand by you whatever you choose Bill board brow!" Ino said encouragingly. Sakura nodded, that helped. _Not much_ but it still did.

"Shit! were gonna be late common you guys!" Temari said as she started to rush to her class, Sakura eyes widened looking to the clock before quickly putting everything in her locker away and rushing to Social studies.

Almost everyone was their Tenten finished talking to Lee and Neji rolling her eyes but looked like she was having a good time. She was wearing her usual white Chinese styled shirt and plain slacks, typical tomboy. She winked to Sakura who smirked back before quietly sitting in between Gaara and Sasuke, just as the bell rang.

Her inner was pumped **'HELL YEA! SAFE!'** Inner Sakura swung her arm while Sakura just sat down setting her notebook and folder on her desk quietly as she propped her head on her hand. Every now and then her mind would wander and her eyes would glaze, she noticed the looks Sasuke stole at her every now and then, but they seemed bored and uninterested so Sakura didn't pay attention.

Sakura payed no attention to anything until Gaara looked at her emotionless and she realised she had been staring while thinking about him. She quickly averted her eyes back to the teacher a light blush on her cheeks. She was lucky this was only the second week and they were talking about things THAT important otherwise she might fail at the homework.

The bell rang so Sakura collected her things in a hurry and went to talk to Tenten relieved that her first period was over, but when she felt a familiar sensation of eyes on her, she knew her day was far from over.

* * *

My stories will be longer, I just did this in about an hour, just to let you know I was back, I'll try updating once a week, because I love you all! Oh yes I'm thinking about replacing Sasuke with someone else for a love....hum....square? no something with 5 .....oh well XD its not really a shape. I never got why they called two girls liking one boy or vice versa a 'Love triangle' I mean the two people of the same sex, don't love EACH OTHER so techincally its a love angle! Am I right? or are you just confused by my rant?

Oh well, Please R AND R I still don't know who Sakura should end up, OR WHO YOU WANT MORE MOMENTS OF~!

So Rate and Review or I'll make Sakura a further sue, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Love Keni-chan~


End file.
